


Morning After

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short pwp the morning after their first time.<br/>This story is a sequel to Obfuscations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Tiger notes: It's not my fault, blame Jim. He started telling me about waking up with Blair one day while I was commuting to work and there was nothing I could do to stop him. And you just gotta love those Washington State Ferries, they give you anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour to do nothing but sit and write. Thanks to Lily as always for the beta. This is the Sequel to "Obfuscations" that I promised last week when I posted "Observations" now you'll know where Simon was coming from. :)

## Morning After

by Tiger Moon

Author's webpage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/Sentinel.html>

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly ownes them, I only play with them when they talk to me.

* * *

The Morning After  
Tiger Moon 

Jim's nose twitched. Herbs, he smelled herbs. It twitched again. Hair, his nose was buried in hair. Flexing his fingers, he moved his hand--chest, more hair, nipple, metal--Blair. 

"Mmmm," Jim thought as he nestled closer to the warm compact body he was spooned behind. Last night, he and Sandburg, scratch that, Blair. Last night it was he and Blair. And waking up this morning with the reddish brown curls surrounding his face proved that last night wasn't a figment of his imagination. 

He kept his eyes closed and brushed his fingers across Blair's pierced nipple enjoying the feel of the coarse hair, the soft skin and the cold hard metal against his fingers. Jim moved his hand away from its gentle exploration and pushed the curly hair away from his face. He took a deep breath and allowed his senses to open and focus on Blair. The strong steady sound of Blair's heartbeat was something that so ingrained in his mind that he could pick it out in a crowded room. Once he filtered out the smells of the city that drifted in through the open window, and the everyday smells of the loft, he focused on something more basic, primal even. The smell of sex--sweat combined with semen. 

He saved opening his eyes for last, just in case he really was still dreaming. This moment was something he didn't want to lose. When he finally did open his eyes, he saw how the soft light streaming through the window illuminated the lean body in front of him. 

Looking down Blair's side he could see the soft hair rising off his guide's arm as it intertwined among the blankets in an attempt to keep out the cold. He noticed the glint of red and gold strands of hair that lay bunched in front of his face. This was definitely no dream and Jim couldn't remember the last time he'd awoke feeling this content after a night of making love. Maybe in the early days of his marriage to Carolyn but he wasn't even sure about then. 

Between the feel of the body pressed intimately close to his own and smelling the remains of last night's passion, Jim could feel himself getting hard. He erection pressing along Blair's backside. He wanted to savour this moment, he wanted to take his time and explore. He wanted to discover what other secrets lay hidden in the 155 pound body that was Blair Sandburg. Nuzzling the curve of the neck in front of him, Jim returned to caressing Blair's chest concentrating on the taunt nipples. 

He could tell the moment Blair woke up. He could feel the sight hitch in Blair's breathing and the immediate spike in his heart rate. 

* * *

_Oh man, what a way to wake up,_ Blair thought as he woke to the feeling of Jim stroking his chest and playing with his nipples. It was the gentle tugs on the silver ring threaded through his nipple that had roused Blair from his dreams of the man spooned behind him. This was better than a dream. This was real. He could feel Jim's erection pressing into his backside, but he resisted the urge to press back into it. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of having Jim explore his body, unhindered and unguarded. It wasn't often that his Blessed Protector gave in to his desires and he wasn't about to stop him now. He knew his reaction would give him away to Jim's heightened senses, but he wanted to go with this for as long as it lasted. 

Jim's mouth caressed his neck, leaving a damp trail from ear to collarbone. "Playing 'possum' Chief?" he said quietly into his neck. 

"Mmmm, just enjoying the moment," Blair answered in a voice still husky with sleep. When he could no longer stand being still while the mouth and hands he'd only dreamed about were sending him into sweet torture, he rolled over and let Jim claim his mouth. 

Jim's hands were all over him, one combing through his hair, tightening and loosening much like a cat would knead while being stroked, the other moved across his chest between his nipples, periodically tugging on the silver ring threaded through one of the hardened nubs. Each tug sending a bolt of desire straight to his groin. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Jim over so the bigger man covered him, furthering to blur the line between where Jim ended and he began. 

Jim felt Blair's hands clutching at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. As much as he wanted to get swept up in the passion his guide was urging him towards, he wanted to take his time, to explore Blair's body, to know his touch, his taste and smell. Just in case. Just in case that in the light of day, one or both of them regretted their night of passion. He wanted this memory. 

Blair whimpered as Jim broke the kiss and pulled back. Looking down into the blue eyes of his guide, he saw his own passion mirrored. "Easy Blair, we have plenty of time." Jim leaned over and gently kissed Blair's forehead, then began to leave a trail of light kisses across his face, nibbling on his earlobe, before continuing down his neck, tasting the subtle changes in the flavour distinctive to Blair. Blair moaned as Jim repositioned himself, their erections touching as he slide down his guide's body. He lay between Blair's parted legs, supporting himself with his left forearm, and continued the exploration of his guide. He ran his free hand across Blair's chest to a hard nipple and gently began to pinch it between his thumb and forefinger as he leaned down and flicked his tongue across the unattended nipple, flipping the silver ring. Blair gasped as Jim continued to lavish the hard nub with light licks. "Oh, gods, Jim." 

Jim smiled as he used his teeth to gently tug on the silver ring, feeling Blair's responses vibrate through his body. 

* * *

Blair didn't know how long he'd last the piercing made his nipple ultra sensitive and heightened his arousal exponentially. Unable to do much more than reach Jim's head and upper body, he moved his hands over the short-cropped hair and the well-developed shoulders, massaging each in turn. 

He communicated to Jim just how right his actions were. Unable to keep still under Jim's explorations he began to thrust upward against the heavier body. Blair whimpered he wanted more and now that he was getting his wildest dream, he wanted it all at once. Patience was not normally one of his virtues, and Jim's slow torturous descent down his body was driving him crazy. His Blessed Protector was doing little to protect his sanity. Jim was licking and nuzzling his way down his abdomen. 

"Arrr, Jim!" Blair squirmed as Jim nuzzled a particularly ticklish spot along his ribs. 

"Something wrong Chief?" Jim questioned, barely raising his lips from Blair's body. 

"Tick...tickle...ticklish..." Blair managed to stammer out. 

Jim's answering chuckle vibrated through his body. 

_So, Sandburg's ticklish,_ Jim thought, as he nuzzled at the base of Blair's ribcage again, smiling at the renewed squirm from his guide and the "Jim" that was supposed to sound threatening but came out breathless. Jim knew he had to dial down some of his senses if he wanted to make this last. And he did want to make it last, he wanted to catalogue every taste, texture, and smell that equalled Blair Sandburg. His own sense of touch was already turned down so that he barely felt the thick hardness pushing against him. 

The lower down his guide's body he moved, the taste and smell became stronger. Sweat and semen from their love making last night. He could still smell a trace of the soap Blair had showered with last night. When he reached the tangled mass of dark curls between Blair's legs, he took a deep breath, inhaling the muskiness. Nuzzling around in those curls, just breathing and feeling the brush of hair against his face. 

Finally! Much to Blair's relief, Jim began to pay attention to his very sensitive erection. The long lick that started at the base and ended with a light flick across the dripping head of his cock was almost his undoing. "Jim... not...ice cream cone..." Blair panted in protest, as Jim continued to bathe his cock with the torturously sensual licks. 

Jim chuckled, and he engulfed Blair's erection to the hilt. 

_Good. He tastes so good._ Jim thought as he moved on his partner's shaft, savouring the bitter salty flavour of Blair's essence and the feel of the veins running its length. He moved up and down over Blair's cock, compensating for the increased thrusting by the man under him. 

Blair's hands caressing erratic patterns on the back of his head. When those hands suddenly disappeared he looked up. Blair was pulling at his own nipples, alternating between tugging at his nipple ring and just rubbing the palms of his hands over his entire chest and abdomen. Jim couldn't help but to watch, Blair was a sight when he was in the throes of passion. 

Blair's foot moved gently against his own erection, nudging him from his observation. So far he'd been able to dial down his sense of touch so he could ignore his own desires and concentrate fully on his partner. Blair's nudging however, brought the sense of touch fully and painfully on line again. 

"Jim...man... turn around... we do together..." Blair gasped out breathlessly. 

Jim smiled, his normally articulate partner was rendered almost speechless. Almost. But, not quite. His own erect shaft twitched at Blair's suggestion. Releasing Blair's erection, he began to move himself around in the bed, stopping to kiss Blair passionately on the lips before he completed the turn. If last night and this morning were any indication, he was very glad that he'd bought the oversized bed, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be sleeping alone anymore. 

Blair let his hands roam along Jim's body as he shifted and turned in the bed. Revelling in the feel of the sculpted muscles that rippled beneath his hands. Last night there hadn't been much time to explore. Even now, his own urgency wasn't conducive to exploring much further than the quick caresses during their shifting. He wanted Jim. 

Blair shifted a little more until he lay on his side and could rest his head on Jim's thigh as he wrapped his arms around Jim's hip, helping him settle into a comfortable position for both of them. He nuzzled into Jim's groin, noticing the heavy musky scent as he began to nibble his way along Jim's inner thigh, before moving to the erect shaft in front of him, remembering to be careful with his teeth. Using his hands, he fondled Jim's testicles, gently caressing them while moving his mouth along the thickened shaft in front of his face. Sucking and releasing, a bit of his teeth and a lot of his tongue added to the stimulation he was giving as he tried to concentrate on Jim and ignore what Jim was doing to him. 

Jim had no trouble telling what turned Blair on. What made his hear race and had him breathing in quick gasps. His sentinel senses only emphasised what he could tell with just normal senses. He returned to the long licks up Blair's erection that he knew drove his partner wild. He sucked the tip in hard then released it to gently nibble at the sac that hung below. It didn't take his heightened senses to tell him how close to the edge Blair really was, he could feel how close Blair's testicles had pulled to his body. Jim backed away from the attention he was lavishing on his partner, he wanted to make this last. 

Blair murmured in protest. "errr Jim...don't... stop... please..." His breaths coming in quick gasps. He was so close, he didn't want to stop, not now. 

"Take our time," Jim barely managed to stammer out as Blair took his own erection deep into his mouth. He could feel his guides tongue as it swirled around the tip and he could feel the rough stubble on Blair's cheeks as it brushed against his thighs. It was somewhere between painful and erotic and he couldn't tell which. Blair's hands and mouth were driving him to a point where he couldn't think and was past the point of wanting to, he just wanted to feel. He wanted to feel Blair's exquisite mouth on his, his nimble hands as they caressed his scrotum and ventured further back between his cheeks. It was when Blair's finger began to lightly run across his puckered opening and then gently pushed inward that he thought his world had ended and he came quickly. 

Blair found his own completion just as Jim finished and fell backward onto the pile of rumpled covers. 

They lie quiet except for laboured breathing, gathering the last remnants of their strength and waiting until they could feel their own bodies again and be able to turn. Until then they rested their head on each other's thigh, neither wanting to break the spell of closeness. Their hands drawing lazy circles on whatever body part was closest. 

Finally Jim was able to feel his body enough to move and he turned and pulled Blair into his arms so that his guide's head rested on his chest. He ran his hands down Blair's body back and back up to play with the mop of curls that lay spread against his chest. 

Neither spoke, they didn't need to. The tender touches said as much as the words could have and they didn't need words right now, there would be time enough for that later, when Blair had recovered enough to be able to talk. 

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted the silence of the room. Making both men scramble like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar as they looked for the noisy intruder. 

"Ellison," Jim growled as he finally found the phone and stopped the irritating sound. 

"Jim, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be in my office 20 minutes ago." Simon bellowed through the phone line. 

"Simon, uh...sorry, we, uh...I must have slept in, I'll get Sandburg up and we'll be there in 20 minutes." 

"You better be and I don't want any more excuses," the Captain warned before he disconnected abruptly. 

Blair heard the audible click from where he sat against Jim's pillows. 

Jim leaned over and gave Blair a quick kiss on the lips, "Let's go Chief. Before Simon sends out a search party." 

"Yeah, they might find something unexpected," Blair teased as he bounced off the bed. "Or not," he amended with a smile after an 'arched-eyebrow' look from Ellison. 

Jim shook his head as his new lover, Jim stopped mid though, wow, lover...bounded down the stairs and claimed the shower first. 

"Hey Chief, don't use all the hot water." Jim yelled after him 

"So join me," Blair called out seductively. 

"Not a chance, I don't want Simon coming to find us." 

Finis 


End file.
